A squelch detector is typically used for detecting activity on a signal line and to determine whether that activity on the signal line qualifies as a signal for processing or is simply noise. Squelch detectors are generally operative when most of the processor, in which the squelch detector resides, is in low power mode (or idle mode, sleep mode, etc.). However, current squelch detectors consume high power which is not compatible with low power processor objectives.